Bartleboom, lo scienziato
by Aesial
Summary: "Passo spavaldo e misurato. Era uno scienziato Bartleboom, lui sapeva cosa cercava." Di come Bartleboom si accorse di essere un idiota.


**Nota introduttiva:** La Locanda Almayer, Bartleboom, Ditz, Dira, la sabbia, il legno ed il mare appartengono a Baricco. Questa storia, forse, è anche un po' la mia. 

Bartleboom, lo scienziato.

Suo padre glielo ripeteva sempre, che era pazzo. Eppure lui credeva che vi fosse qualcosa di _straordinariamente _lucido nella sua follia.  
Insomma: solo un pazzo avrebbe cercato la fine del mare, solo un _genio_ avrebbe potuto trovarla.  
Nell'attesa di potersi considerare parte integrante di quella categoria, Bartleboom viaggiava.  
Verso dove non si sa, questo è _chiaro_.  
Alcuni dicevano verso il mare, altri verso L'inferno. Verso L'inferno, roba da pazzi, proprio così dicevano.  
Ma lui non se ne curava, viaggiava soltanto.  
Se qualcuno glielo avesse chiesto lui avrebbe giurato che viaggiava da una vita.

Di chi fosse questa vita..beh questo è poco chiaro.

Si diceva fosse stato in India, e che avesse gustato le migliori prelibatezze tra oli e tessuti profumati, ma che non fosse riuscito a scovare la fine del mare che cercava, troppo perso in infiniti laghi di piacere. Si giurava averlo visto tra i ghiacciai del nord, tentare invano di pesare iceberg grandi quanto un transatlantico.  
C'era sempre qualcosa, però, che rendeva vana ogni sua ricerca. Una costante, ne era sicuro, che non aveva mai preso in considerazione: _il tempo_.  
Oh si, perché il tempo passava inesorabile, e scorrendo negava l'esistenza dell'assoluto, e con questo del nulla e cioè, della fine del mare.  
O almeno fu questa la spiegazione (_scientifica!_) che egli volle darsi quando un giorno gli venne recapitato a casa uno specchio ed egli si guardò dentro.

Dentro, nel vero senso della parola.

Era invecchiato, ed ogni giorno diventava sempre _meno_ Bartleboom e sempre più polvere.  
Non bastavano fiumi di inchiostro blu ad inchiodare la vita su lettere gialle, era inutile scomporre gli attimi con quella grafia controllata anche quando la mano tremava quanto le labbra ed il cuore.  
Non c'era soluzione, al tempo.

-Devo partire, devo-  
Disse un giorno.  
-_Diavolo_- aggiunse poi, e partì.

Viaggiò senza una meta né soste lunghe, con la sua scatoletta di mogano sotto il braccio e il cuore in gola.  
La sua carrozza girò il paese e provocò curiosità e scalpore.

_Provenivano risa, risa di un matto da quella carrozza puoi giurarci!_

E come rideva Bartleboom, nella sua disperazione.

Un giorno poi qualcuno gli disse, se cerca qualcosa vada alla Locanda Almayer.  
Bartleboom rise di disperazione e rise più forte, per giorni. Dicevano che ci sarebbe morto, era questione di attimi.

Ma a Bartleboom gli attimi, si sa, non è che gli andassero tanto a genio.

Così quando fu in grado di parlare:  
-Portatemi lì- disse, poi pianse, di gioia.  
Lì venne portato. 

~ö~

Locanda Almayer, posto strano, come se fosse ai confini del mondo.  
Sabbia a perdita d'occhio, da quello che poteva vedere. E colline. E all'interno legno, solo legno.  
Un bancone, di legno, pavimenti, di legno anche quelli, ed una bambina. Quella di carne, almeno sperava.  
Passo spavaldo e misurato. Era uno scienziato Bartleboom, lui sapeva cosa cercava.  
Voleva una stanza. Chiese:  
-E' l'India, questa?-  
-No. Stanza numero 3, è l'unica libera.-  
-Oh beh-

-Allora siamo in Cina?-

-Stanza numero tre, signor Bartleboom.-  
Sobbalzò, corrugò la fronte, si schiarì la voce, poi decise che avrebbe chiesto alla ragazzina:  
_"Come diavolo fai a sapere il mio nome"_  
Disse: -Come diavolo la trovo la fine del mare?-  
Lei non rispose, chinò lo sguardo su un registro.

Quando rialzò il viso, i suoi occhi erano quelli di una donna.

Bartleboom ebbe paura.  
-Stanza numero tre, sparisca.-  
Bartleboom avrebbe voluto obbiettare che LUI non prendeva ordini da una ragazzina (di carne per giunta), che era uno scienziato, LUI.  
La bambina lo guardò ancora.  
Lui sparì.

Stanza numero tre, pavimento rigorosamente in legno, letto, due quadri, tavolo, legno anche quello, due ciabatte un armadio una finestra e un ragazzino.  
-Chi diavolo sei?- quasi urlò -diavolo- aggiunse immancabilmente.  
Il ragazzo alla finestra si voltò, ondeggiando pericolosamente.  
-Sono Ditz, e lei è un idiota.-  
Bartleboom si gonfiò, pericolosamente.  
-Idiota, io? Sono uno scienziato, scrivo libri, io ragazzino! Enciclopedie.-  
-..Empiclocedie.-  
-Enci..va bene quello.-

-E ci metto anche del tempo, per farlo.- Aggiunse, per amor di precisione.

-E cosa studia, nelle sue Empiclocedie?-  
Bartleboom, con orgoglio.  
-Dove finisce il mare.-  
-Oh, un mio amico qui invece ne cerca gli occhi. Buffo, no?-  
-Non c'è niente di buffo nella scienza, ragazzino.-  
-Scienza. Niente di buffo, no.-

-E dove finisce, il mare?-  
Bartleboom tentennò.  
-Beh..ancora non l'ho scoperto, questo. Ci sono variabili. Lunghi calcoli, teorie da confermare.-  
Scivolò sulle sue stesse parole, Bartleboom. Per poco non si ruppe l'osso del collo.  
Ditz, calmo.  
-Lei è proprio un idiota, signore.-  
Si sporse pericolosamente, dalla parte della camera, questo è certo.  
-Io sono uno scienziato-  
-Che non ha ancora trovato dove finisce il mare.-  
-No, ancora no.-  
-Sa perché non l'ha ancora fatto?-  
Bartleboom rise. O per meglio dire grugnì.  
-Vorresti spiegarmelo tu, ragazzino?-

Ditz annuì.  
Poi disse  
-Ha mai provato, signore, a _guardarlo_, il mare?-  
Poi scese dal davanzale. Naturalmente dalla parte del mare.

Bartleboom per poco non svenne.  
-Sono un idiota-  
Sono un idiota, così disse.

Dira, fatta di carne a soli dieci anni sorrise e poi scrisse sul registro.  
Camera numero 3. Bartleboom, lo scienziato idiota. 


End file.
